Harry Potter's Evil Twin
by selena1234
Summary: Harry Potter, since Birth, had an Evil twin who is his utter opposite, named Rettop Yrrah. Harry has to deal with two evils now; Voldemort and his evil twin who may or may not be Malistare.
1. Chapters 1 through 4

Hey guys! Fifth story, and I ain't alone on this one!  
I thank Micayla fir helping me, and Mr. Rettop Yrreh the Egg for inspiring me :)  
On with the, on with the Shoooow, the SHOOOOOW~~ -Alex/Azra/Selena/Me! :)

"Boop." -Micayla when I asked her what to say to ya guys.  
Warning: I hate disclaimers. This sums up chapters 1-4 in the book, more or less :)

Harry Potter woke up that morning in his cubbard, feeling happier than he'd ever been, though he didn't know why. Then, as soon as he walked out from under the stairs, the doorbell rang. Naturally, "HARRY! ANSWER IT!" was heard from Uncle Vernon. Harry went to the door and opened it to see three people, the middle one carrying a letter. The one with the letter was about Harry's age, though a little shorter. She was carrying a wand-like thing with a large pink glass bulb at the end, a purple and blue hood, robes, and shoes. She looked rediculious. The one to her left was wearing the same kind of outfit, but black and purple, plus the hood was like a funny wizard's hat and the wand was like a flower. The boy to the girl's right was wearing blue trimmed in purple, the wand was a snow flake, and the hat was a hood. The girl with the letter spoke up first. "Hi. I'm Alex Sandstone, from Raven Wood Academy. We have note from Hogwart's Headmaster Dumbledore that a certain Harry Potter lives here, no?" Her eyes looked at the scar, though it was covered in hair. "I assume you'd be him." She handed the letter to Harry. "Headmaster Ambrose would love to have you instead of Dumbledore, but Dumbledore insisted this would be better, so we're transferring, too."  
"Wait, what?" Harry said, taking the letter and looking at the red ink H on the back. "What's Hogwarts and Ravenwood? Who's Dumbledore?" The girl on Alex's left whispered something to her, then it was her turn. "I'm Mariah Dreamflame, Harry. Hogwarts is England's magical school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ravenwood is the Spiral's school. The two teach two differant types of magic. Ambrose is Ravenwood's Headmaster, while Dumbledore is Hogwarts' Headmaster." "Okay. And what did you mean by 'Safer', Alex?" Once Harry said this, Uncle Vernon came walking down the stairs. "Harry! Who are these people!" He said, pushing Harry out of his way.  
"I'm Alex Sandstone, Sir, and I-"  
"Sandstone? Bah! What kind of name is that?" "Well, We're from Ravenwoo-" "We don't have any money!" And with that, Vernon slammed the door on the three people's faces, and then looked down at Harry. "What's this blimey thing? Who'd send YOU a letter?" He snatched the letter from Harry's hand and ripped it open. After reading one of the many letters inside the envelope for a few seconds, he attempted to rip the letters apart, though they wouldn't. Another one appeared for each time he tried to rip it. Harry picked one of the several letters off the floor and read it.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards,)

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are happy to accept you into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year is an extremely lucky year to join, as we are having three exchange students from another wizarding school. Inside this is a list of things you will need to start your year on September First.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

Then, following the bizarre letter,

Ravenwood Academy of the Spiral Headmaster: Merle Ambrose (Awesome)

Dear Mr. Potter,  
Assuming my transfer students explained it, we still wish we could train you here in Ravenwood. Please try to make friends with them, as Alex is not a friend you can win easily. Though, I hope with Malistare gone, she'll lighten up. Be safe!  
May the Kroks watch over you,  
Ambrose

There were still more papers inside the envelope, and Vernon was still trying to rip up the letters. By this time, there was a thick layer covering the floor.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

First years will need:  
Three sets of plain robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat for day wear (black)  
One pair of protective gloves (Dragonhide or similar)  
One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Other Equiptment:  
1 wand 1 cauldren (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THEIR FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Harry tucked the letter in his pocket just as another doorbell rang. Harry opened it to see a large, probably 8-foot man standing there. He had an umbrella, though it wasn't raining, and Harry could see the three students behind him. His beard looked like it had chips in it. "Hi. I'm Hagrid." "Hello Hagrid." Harry said, trying to position his feet so the letters wouldn't spill out. Mariah stepped forward. "Harry, if you'd like, I can clean the mess. Do you have one of the letters?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"NO HE DOESN'T!" Vernon called, now trying to burn them in the fireplace. "I wouldn't burn the-" Vernon tossed one in, and seven more exploded out of the fireplace. Mariah twirled her little flower wand thing arround, making a black symbol appear infront of her where she traced the air. She then tapped it, and the letters were gone. "Now, 'Arry, Ar' we goin' or not?" Hagrid said. "Wait, Now?"  
"Yes, now! I gotta scheduel to keep wid' theese three!" "Um," Harry looked at Vernon, who was now getting red in the face. "One second and we'll go." "HARRY POTTER! YOU WILL NOT GO! I AM NOT PAYING FOR THEM TO TEACH YOU SILLY LITTLE MAGIC TRICKS!"  
Aunt Petunia and Dudly stood at the top of the stairs. "Vernon? Who are these people? Why are you screaming? Dudders, get back!" "I'm going!" Harry said, matter-of-factly, stomped to his little stair hole, grabbed his favorite book (and his only book), then walked past Hagrid to join the three wizards, hoping to never see Number 4 Privot Drive ever again. Alex leaned to him.  
"You know you'll have to deal with them as soon as the year is over, right?" she asked, whispering. The blue boy laughed.  
"You sure know how to depart from your guardians, Harry, I give you that." He said.  
"Well, lets go, ye lot." Hagrid said, trying not to laugh at Harry's display.


	2. Chapters 5 through 8

Chapty Two: Diagon Alley. Does Draco know something? Naah. Draco don't no nothin.

"Oh wooow..." -Micayla For those wondering, Micayla is also my Editor and she's sitting about ten inches away from me as I write this on my laptop's notepad. In other words; Don't mock my spelling.

Harry followed Alex, Mariah, and the boy who said his name was Austin onto the Knight Bus. Harry was reading the other letters in the envelope while they were riding to Diagon Alley. Most letters were just a backdrop on the Spriral school, which - being how Harry hates history - he only half-listened to. Alex and Austin were talking about something called a Rotting Fodder, while Mariah was playing with a ball of yarn she was making over in the air to keep her boredom from getting the best of her.

"So, guys, how did you get picked?"  
"Well," Alex started, "I got chosen because I was boredly walking around Headmaster Ambrose's house to keep from having to go back to Marleybone."  
"I got chosen," Mariah continued, "I brought Ambose's mother back from the dead, so this is actually punishment for me."  
"And I," Austin finished, "Got chosen by trying to sled down Trident Avenue and land on the Kraken." "So, you all got chosen by getting in trouble?"  
"Yeah, pretty much." Alex said, redirecting her attention out the window. "Alright, ye lot, we're here." Hagrid said, standing up. "This doesn't look like a magical alley, Hagrid." Alex pointed out as we walked infront of a tavern.  
The group walked into the tavern where a man in a frog mask was asleep in the corner. Other than that, no one was in it. Hagrid walked up to the counter, where a man was standing, cleaning the dirty counter with an even dirtier rag. He looked up and saw them, his strained expression turning into one of extreme happiness. "Hagrid, ol' friend! The usual?" He started to turn to the taps, when Hagrid stopped him.  
"No, Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts buisness. Gotta escort this lot to Diagon Alley."  
"Oh..." His smile faded, 'till he looked at Harry. "Blimey, is that-?"  
"Harry Potter, um, sir." He said, shaking the man's hand. "Ooh, Potta' I'd be careful. I hear there's a man out looking for you..." The room got a feeling of worry, but then he laughed. "But too bad you killed him when you were one, mate! Have fun at Hogwarts!" Harry thanked Tom, and then the group went out back. Hagrid hit the bricks on the fence in a seemingly random order, but then they opened to reveal a street. Many people were hurridly walking, most of the older ones dragging kids with them. Alex and her friends looked around, amazed at the street, oblivious to the fact that everyone that looked at them were confused why their clothes were so... colourful. Straight down the street was a large, golden building. Hagrid then told us we're going there first.  
Once they got in the bank, the Ravenwood trio looked worridly at the goblins, while Harry was just amazed. Hagrid had to actually push them along. They stopped at the one who looked to be the head Goblin, when Hagrid fished out two keys from his pockets. The goblin hopped down and lead them to what Alex called a "Mine Cart", though she said thats what they were called on MineCraft. They rode along for a long ways. "In Gringotts, thats wha' this place is, they have dragons guarding some of tha' corridors ta' keep intruders ou', plus many spells if you don' have the key." Hagrid explained, "Oh, how I'd love me a dragon." Alex worridly looked up at Hagrid, remembering HER pet dragon. The cart stopped, and Hagrid pulled out one of the two keys. "'Arry, this is your vault." The door swung open to reveal mounds upon mounds of gold, silver, and copper. Harry walked in and grabbed quite a couple handfuls of the various currency and shoved it in his pockets. The Ravenwood Trio - and Harry and Hagrid - then went to the next vault, where even more gold was shown. Each of the Wizards grabbed some and shoved it in their Gold poutch, which were empty. "We all good 'ere?" Hagrid asked, when all four nodded. "Good."

Once they were out of Gringotts, they went to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Hogwarts, too?" The lady asked. They all nodded, and followed her to the back where a blonde boy was getting suited up. A girl was in the thing next to him, her hair obviously bonde died black. He scoffed at the Ravenwood three. "Mary, look at those three!" "What? I think they're the exchange students."  
"I think they're just 'exotic' students, Mary."  
"Draco, Shush! Be nice!" "Um, Hi..." Harry said, taking the stall next to Draco, to his right Alex was eyeing 'Draco'.  
"So, you guys know what school you're going to be in?"  
"Well, I'm storm, if that's what you mean..." Alex said, wincing as one of the tailors got a needle in her. "No, he means a Hogwarts School. Slytherin, the home of the 'Greatest (and evillest) Wizards', Gryffendor, home of the Brave, Ravenclaw, home of the Smart, and there's Hufflepuff-"  
"What the heck is a Hufflepuff?" Austin asked, interrupting Mary. "I... I don't know." She admitted. "So, what're your names and hopeful houses?"  
"I'm Alex Sandstone, Gryffendor."  
"I'm Mariah Dreamflame, Slytherin..."  
"I'm Austin Ice, Hufffffflepuffffffff"  
"I'm Harry Potter, Gryffendor. What school you guys want to be in?"  
"Well, Potter, to protect the honor, SLYTHERIN!" Draco said, posing in a hero stance."  
"Not for that reason, Harry, but Slytherin, also." Draco and Mary hopped off the stands, took the robes, and left. "Oh, and Potter?" Harry looked at him. "I'm a Malfoy!"  
"And I'm a Sandstone," Alex said, laughing. "What's your point, Malfoy?"  
Malfoy just glared at Alex and left with Mary.  
"I'm sorry about my brother!" Mary said, being literally dragged out.

After that, the four went to Flourish and Blotts, then to the Cauldron shop ("Why would we want to bake Krok eyes? Eww.."), After that they went to the Pet shop where Harry got a snow white owl, which he named Hedwig. ("Miss Spencer is MUCH better than Hedwig, Harry. Miss Spencer's a DRAGON.") Then to the Wand shop, where Ollivander was obsessing over the construction of the Spiral wands. Harry ended up with a holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches, while the Trio ended up just keeping the wands they had. ("Why would I want one of those twigs anyways?") Once they were done shopping, Harry ran into a redhead. "Sorry, sorry," he said, gathering Harry's stuff back up. "Bloody Hell!" the redhead said, looking at Harry. "You're Harry Potter!" "Yeah, I am." Harry said, Showing off his beautiful scar. Alex rolled her eyes. "Jeez. I'd stay and talk, Harry, but my mum's gunna kill me if I don't meet her at The Leaky Cauldron in-" He checked his watch, "Negative thirty seconds. Well, she's gonna kill me anyways."  
"Oh, well, we're going to The Leaky Cauldron anyways, Mr. Redhead," Mariah said. "Mr. Red- OH! My name's Ron!" Harry introduced the Ravenwood three while they were walking to The Leaky Cauldron. Another redhead, Ron's mum, Harry assumed, ran up and nearly killed Ron with words, had that been possible.

-  
Harry stayed with Alex at her house, along with the other two, for the last month before Hogwarts. Harry actually learned alot about the Spiral and the spells that they can do. He learnt about the seven schools and whatnot. But, alas, everything fun must come to an end. On september first, They went to The King's Cross, the four rolling their carts to the platforms. 9 3/4 was the one they were going to, and even Alex was confused. There WAS no 9 3/4. After hanging around for a minute or so, Harry caught sight of Ron and his family. "Hey, Ron! Where's 9 3/4?"  
"Ron, who's this?" His mom asked, looking at Harry.  
"Harry Potter, mum." "Harry Potter? Oh, dear, you look so thin!" And with that, Mrs. Weasly started fussing over everything, from Harry's glasses to his shoes. Alex and Mariah were trying not to laugh, but then Austin mentioned the time. The two twins ran through first, riding their trollies through the barrier. Another Weasly, A girl, then grabbed her mom's arm.  
"Mum, why can't I go?" "You're not old enough, Ginny." The Three Weaslies left (Percy!) next, then The Ravenwood three went in, too, leaving Ron and Harry to go. "Ready, mate?" Ron asked, looking at the wall. "Yeah."

-  
On the train ~~~~~~~~ Seeing how all the compartments were full, the Four were stuck in a room with a brown-haired girl.  
"Oh, Hello, you three. Are you the new Transfers?" the girl asked them. "I'm Alex Sandstone, Level Thirty-Seven Storm Witch."  
"Level Thirty-Seven Storm?"  
"Storm," Harry explained, trying to sound smart, "Is one of the seven spiral wizard schools. They measure their rank in Levels, not Year this and Year that. There are-"  
"There's Eighty levels at the minute," Alex continued for him. "There's also many worlds we have to go and help out. We get Experiance from what we do for them. There's-"  
"There's Wizard City," Austin picked up, "Krokotopia, Marleybone, Mooshu, Celestia, and lastly, Dragonspyre. Dragonspyre is where we-"  
"Is where four wizards defeated Malistare last year." Mariah corrected him. "There is no 'We' about it."  
"Oh, Okay. So why did you guys get transfered."  
Alex shrugged. "There's been a tip from an anonymus source that Malistare's back and coming for you guys."  
The girl looked scared.  
"Well, what about Voldemort?" The girl and Ron winced.  
"Nothing on his return, Harry." The rest of the train ride was spent talking about nothing in paticular. When the train was about half way to Hogwarts, Malfoy and his sister opened the door.  
"Hello Potter," Draco sneered. "You could do so much better if you let me help you, you know. Not hanging out with Mudbloods and blood traitors."  
Alex stood up, and placed a hand on his chest.  
"What are you doing?"  
She pushed him, and slammed the door, pullling the curtain.  
"Hermoine," Alex asked the girl, "What's a mudblood?"  
"Well," she said, "A mudblood is someone who's the child of a wizard and a muggle - non-magical person - and is normally an insult..."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, blushing.

When they were five minutes from Hogwarts, the boys stepped out while the three girls changed into their robed, then they switched. One of The bags the Ravenwood girls brought rattled. "Alex?"  
"Oh, no, Spencer! Chasity! Stop it!" Alex hopped up on the bench and unzipped the bag. out of the bag, a small purple and blue dragon came out, followed by a small pixie. The Pixie sat on Mariah's shoulder, the dragon on Alex's lap. "I thought we could only have Toads, Mice and Owls!" Hermione said, hugging her knees to her chest.  
"We're the exeption."

-  
At Hogwarts -

Once the hat finished its song, (I am NOT copying that stupid song!) the sorting began. Abbot, Hannah...  
Hufflepuff.  
Bones, Susan...  
Hufflepuff.  
Boot, Terry...  
Ravenclaw.  
The sorting went on and on, until finally, Dreamflame, Mariah.  
The houses and first years all started whispering as Mariah made her way up to the hat. Almost immediately, "GRYFFENDOOOOOORRRRR!"  
She sighed, and made her way to the Gryffendor table, getting bombarded with questions.  
Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, Harry Potter, Alex Sandstone, and Austin Ice also went into Gryffendor. Then it was Dumbledor's turn to speak a bit.  
"Welcome back for another magical year at Hogwarts! And to our new first years, Welcome! Remember, to all of you, that no magic will be used in the corridors, and that you will not bombard our transfer three with questions. However, if they feel the need to answer, they may do so. Do also note our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Mariah winced. "Professer Quirrel."  
Once the feast was over, the six made their way with the others to the portrait and went to bed.

-Author Note-  
Mahememememehem. Thank you, for everything, readers!  
R&R, M&M, T&T, Alex. 


	3. Chapters 9 and 10

Harry Potter woke up screaming. Haha, you thought I was starting, didn't you? Haha, No. Thanks again to Micayla!

Micayla shook her head. "Wiggle, Wiggle."

-Alex's PoV-  
I stayed awake until about midnight, waving my wand around and tracing the symbols I knew so well. Harry and I have the same scheduel, we already checked. Ron and Hermione share all but Herbology and Transfiguration with us, Austin and Mariah share all but D.A.D.A. and Charms with us. Once I truly fell asleep, I was waken by Hermione, hearing her scream that we're going to be late. I lazily got my robes on, Mariah changing beside me, when Hermione charged out of our dorm and went to wake up the boys. I gathered my books and put them in my backpack, then went out to the Common room, wating for the Boys. Austin was up and ready, stitting in the chair with a bagle.  
"Where's my bagel?" I asked from his left, stretching my right arm arround his shoulder to grab a bagel. "I dunno. Why weren't you up to make some?"  
"But I did." I snatched my arm back, with the bagel, and bit it, laughing at Austin's complaints. "Oh, hey, Austin!" Mariah said, standing on Austin's right, reaching her left arm to snatch a bagel half while he was looking at her. "You're making bagels?"  
"What-NO!" "But you made us some!" Mariah snatched her arm back, with the bagle, and bit it. Austin sadly looked at his now empty plate. "Hey, Austin's making bagels?" Harry said coming into the room.  
"Out of luck, Harry. Already stolen."  
"Stolen?" Harry looked at our bagels, and then understood.  
"Guys, its not nice to steal!" Hermione said, dragging Ron in.  
"Says-ow-the girl who's - ow - Dragging me - ow!" "Guys!" Austin said, looking at the clock. "Potions!" "Boiling Krok eyes. Yum..." Alex said, hurrying with the rest of them to the dungeons. They happened to arrive a second late. "Late, you six. Ten points." Severus said, not even looking up from his book. Three other slytherins came in behind us, and Snape said nothing. "What about them?" I asked.  
"Fifteen, miss Stone.  
"Sandstone, sir."  
"Twenty."  
"Did you know, sir, that you're spouting off sentance fragments?"  
"Twenty-Five."  
"Why do we even boil Krok eyes in this class, anyways?"  
"Thirty."  
"Why do you keep counting by fives? I find it easier by hundreds."  
"Thirty-five."  
"Alex!" Hermione whispered, afraid to loose any more on their first day. "Now then, class," He said, Malfoy laughing to his cronies about how we came in late. "Lets start with a little quiz. Miss Stone-"  
"Sandstone."  
"What does asphodel and wormwood make?"  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
"What is a Beozar?"  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"  
"What is the differance, Miss Stone, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
"How the heck am I supposed to know, Sir? I'm a TRANSFER Student! And its SANDstone! The closest we ever got to what you're talking about is regants for crafting, and THOSE are all simple! Like Mistwood! And Scrap metal!"  
"Fourty, and for your information, Miss Stone, Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so strong its called Draught of the living death. Beozar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most potions. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. As for the rest of class, we'll be brewing a simple potion to cure boils." And so, several accidents later, Seven blames to Harry, and three hospital visits, only three of us managed to make the potion, with two of the three cheating. Hermione, Austin and I handed our potions up, smiles on our faces. "For homework, write an essay about why you shouldn't sass your teachers." "For your referance, sir, I never do this to Prof-" I was stopped by Hermione covering my mouth. When she let go, "Proffesor Balestorm."  
"Fourty-Five."  
"There you go counting numbers again!"  
"Fifty."  
"What's your favorite number? Three hundred and seventy five?"  
"Fifty-Five."  
"Really? Mine's One hundred and eleven."  
"Sixty." "What's Dumbledor's favorite number?"  
"Miss Stone! Detention!"  
"...Sandstone."

Hermione then dragged me out of class. And, to Harry's delight, Flying lessons start Tuesday. The Downside? We're all learning with Slytherins. "Just what I wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broom infront of Malfoy."  
"And his Sister," I pointed out.


	4. Chapters 11 and 12

At three thirty that afternoon, Harry, his friends, and the rest of Gryffendor hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. Luckily for them, the sky was nice and clear.

Harry POV-  
Madame Hooch arrived not long after we did. "Well? What are you waiting for? Stand by a broom!" I glanced at my broom. It was old, the twigs sticking out at odd angles.  
"Stick your right hand over your broom, and say 'up!', got it?"  
"Up!" Was heard from everyone, exept Alex and her friends. They didn't need to, it just flew up into their hands. I got it as well, immediately like a few others. She then showed us how to mount the brooms. "On the count of three, I want you to kick off. Hover above the ground a little bit, then come back down. Three... two... one..." Neville, being afraid of being the last one up, kicked off before the whistle could toutch her lips. "Come back, boy!" She shouted to him, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. I saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and -  
WHAM - a thud and nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight. "Broken wrist," I heard Madame Hooch murmer, "Come on, boy, its not that bad." "No one take off while I'm gone!" She said, taking Neville to the nurses. No sooner were they out of earshot, Malfoy started laughing, Mary joining in, followed by the rest of the slytherins. Comments like "Did you see his face, the great lump?" "Shut up, Malfoy." Pavarti Patel said.  
"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced slytherin girl. "Never thought YOU'D like fat little crybabies, Pavarti."  
"Look!" Malfoy said, darting forward and grabbing something in the grass. "Its that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him this morning."  
The remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up. "Give that here, Malfoy." I said quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch. Even Alex shut up - which was saying something.  
Malfoy smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about... up a tree?"  
"Give it HERE!" I yelled, but Malfoy had lept onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, He COULD fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"  
I grabbed my broom.  
"Harry, NO!" Hermione said. Alex was looking at me in a way that said 'Do it, do it, do it!'  
I took off, ignoring Hermione. The wind flew through my hair as I took off after Malfoy. His sister was cheering him on, along with the rest of the Slytherins. "Give it here or I'll knock you off your broom!" I called.  
"Oh yeah?" he asked, trying to sneer, but looking worried. I knew, somehow, what to do. I leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands and it shot forward toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only got out of the way just in time. I made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people started clapping.  
"Fine then, Potter! Catch it if you can!" and he tossed it. I saw it falling in slow motion, start to fall. I leaned forward and pointed the broom handle down - the next second I was gathering speed in a dive. Wind whistled in my ears as I held my arm out to grab the ball. My fingers closed around it and I pulled up just in time to catch it and not do a faceplant. I landed softly in the grass.  
"HARRY POTTER!" My heart sank faster than I just dove. Professor Mcgonagall was running toward us...  
"NEVER in ALL MY TIME AT HOGWARTS-!" She was almost speachless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously. "How DARE you! You might have broken your neck or-"  
"I wasn't his fault, Ma'am."  
"Thats enough, Miss Sandstone!"  
"But Malfoy-"  
"Mr. Weasly, that is quite enough! Potter, follow me."  
(You guys all know what happened next)  
-Alex POV-  
When Harry got back into the Commons room, he was blocked from my veiw on the sofa by Fred and George. Mariah sat next to me with a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. "Do you LIKE him?" she asked.  
"What? No!" I answered, turning away and blushing.  
"You DO!" She said, dropping a square.  
We then broke the silence by singing the Mario Theme.

Halloween came arround...  
Harry got a broom, whoopdy doo.  
Hermione went to the bathroom during dinner, and Snape walked out for some reason.  
So, todaa, We ended up going to follow him. Harry and Ron under his father's cloak, (I'm saying he got that earlier because I can), and I polymorphed Austin and Mariah. We followed Snape, and he went into a room. When he came out, we saw a troll trying to kill him. Snape just left. Once Snape was away, Harry turned the key that was in the door to lock it. It was a Girl's bathroom, too. We walked back to the Grand Hall when we heard a scream. "Hermione!" the two under the cloak said, rushing to run in and help her. I laughed, took the Polymorphs off, and grabbed the boys' forgotten cloak, taking my spelldeck out.  
And a troll was In the bathroom.  
Austin and Mariah got their Decks out, too. "Austin! Get a Stun on it! Mariah! Death Trap!" I took the Storm Blade and put it on myself, trying to get the guys time to get Hermione. "How much health, Austin?"  
"Nine Fifty, Twenty percent weakness to Storm."  
"Alright. Mariah, Do the Reaper! Austin, Ice Snake thing!"  
"What are you doing?" Mariah asked, her fodder coming out and giving her health.  
"Kraken." As I said that, the Kraken dealt 700 damage. The Ice snake thing was next, killing the Troll. Harry and Ron then pulled their wands, Hermione behind them. Harry looked surprised, as the Troll was dead.  
"Bloody hell," Ron said. "We were upstaged by a girl."  
Harry laughed, "Yeah, mate. We were."  
"How'd you do that?" Hermione asked, thinking up some unimaginable things.  
"KRAKEN!" I called, laughing.  
Just then, Snape and McGonagall came in to see the dead troll.  
"What is going on here?" She asked. "We killed it." I pointed out. "You could have been killed!"  
"Well, hm... I do have quite a bit of health, and I don't think he has sp-"  
"They were looking for me." Hermione said. "I-I went looking for the troll... I thought I could handle him on my own..."  
The boys looked at Hermione like she was crazy. "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Theese three distracted him while Harry and Ron got me."  
"Well, in that case..." She looked at the troll again. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl. Taking on a mountain troll all on your own?"  
"Um, well," I pointed out, "We helped her... so really, she wasn't on her own."  
McGonagall ignored her once more. "Miss Granger, five points taken. The rest of you get five points each."  
"Woohoo!" Mariah and I high-fived, then we all went back to the feast.

-  
Later, at the Quiddage match's time -

"You coming, Alex?" Hermione asked me.  
"What?" I said, sitting up and turning to face her.  
"Harry's game, remember?"  
"Game? What GAME?"  
"Quiddage! Don't tell me you didn't hear he made the team!"  
"Oh... No, I didn't hear. Well, I'm not going. Sorry."  
"Suit yourself." with that note, Hermione left.  
As soon as she was gone, I got my Dice, three books and a folder, and then raced out into the Commons room to see Mariah and Austin ready to play. "Its Deeee and DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" We sang, bellowing out very loud as everyone was at the feilds. I actually knew he was on the team, but I prefer D&D to sports. We played until people came flooding back, practically carrying Harry on their shoulders.

-  
Later, Christmas Break.  
-

Mariah and I were staying for Christmas, Hermione and Austin were not. After they left, Ron taught me how to play Wizard Chess. I tuned out what the pieces were saying, and doing so cost Ron the game. Happy, Harry played Mariah next. To Harry's delight, he won. Then he and I played eachother, to his loss. Harry, Ron and Hermione were doing something behind our backs. I knew that much... We were supposed to protect him, and he keeps slipping away from us! Can he not see that I need to protect him or ALL the worlds will die? Okay, that was a little drastic, but still. If he gets attacked and I'm not around to help... Halloween proved it. Come Christmas Morning, I delivered my presents to Ron and Harry, Mariah beaming beside me, handing them Hermione's presents. Once it was all set and done, We each had a Weasley sweater, (Mariah's black and Purple, mine Purple and Black) Ron and Harry got a Spiral wand and deck, and Harry got a Wizard Chess set. (Not counting all the presents Mariah and I got from the various Spiral peoples.) Harry and Ron both got Muggle money for christmas from Hermione, but passed it off as they coudln't wait to try the Spiral stuff they got. I took them out onto the feild, but as soon as we walked out of the dorm, Fred and George hugged Ron. "Got a Weasley sweater, too?" They asked us.  
"Its so soooft!" Mariah said, hugging herself.  
"You want ours?" They asked, before catching Percy and making him put his on. During that time, we snuck away and played on the feild. Dumbledore was sitting in the snow, watching Mariah teach Ron and Me teach Harry. "Okay, the Storm symbol is like this..."  
"Like this?"  
"No, no, Its a swirl and then a Lightning bolt."  
He copied the movement and a Thunder Snake came out. "Great, Harry! But because you're not a Spiral wizard, you need the wands to cast spells."  
"And you guys don't?"  
"Hold this." I handed Harry my wand and cast Storm Blade.  
"And what does that do?"  
"Here," I casted one on Harry after Ron and Mariah's turn. She did Thermic Sheild and He did Fire Cat to me. Harry then did Thunder Snake again, dealing more damage to Mariah than usual. "It increases the Attack by the percentage on the card. Thats how Traps work, too." Ron cast Myth Bat to Harry, Mariah did the Rotting Fodder thing to me.  
"What did Mariah just do?" "Well, her type is Death, and most of those spells are the kind that take damage and then give the caster half of the damage in health. Thats what she did." I cast Thermic Sheild on Harry.  
"What do the sheilds do?"  
"Cast Fire Cat on Mariah." He did so, the damage less. "Its like a Trap or Blade, but in reverse. Same with the things I call "Muffles". I don't have any yet, or I'd show you." "Oh, okay." "Now we got the basics down, lets play a for-real match!"  
"Woah, hang on!" Mariah said. "He has YOU on his side! I should get another player!" "Which is why I'm back! Great lesson by the way, Alex." Austin said from a broom above the match. He hopped down onto the pitch, joining Mariah's side."Oh, hey, I think we attracted a crowd."  
"Oh well. Harry, Ron, you see the fairy? It heals you."  
"Oh, okay." Harry said.

Alex: 1,457 Hp. Harry: 600 Hp. Ron: 600 Hp. Mariah: 678 Hp. Austin: 784 Hp.  
Alex: 2p. (S)Dark Wind; +20% to all Storm.  
Harry: 1p. (S)Thunder Snake Ron. Ron takes 115 Dmg. (485 Hp) Ron: 1p. (F)Fire Cat Harry. Fizzle.  
Mariah: 1p. (S)Thermic Sheild Ron. -80% F + S.  
Austin: 1p. Pass. Alex: 3p, 1pp. (S)Storm Blade Alex. +30% S Harry: 1p. (M) Blood Bat Mariah. 77 dmg. (601 Hp)  
Ron: 2p. (I) Ice Beetle Alex. 65 Dmg. (1, 392 Hp)  
Mariah: 2p. Ghoul Alex. 160 Dmg (1, 232 Hp) 80 Hp (678 Hp)  
Austin: 2p. Troll Alex. 190 Dmg. (1, 042 Hp)  
Alex: 4p, 1pp. (S) Wind Storm. All. +20% S Harry: 1p. (F) Fire Cat Ron. Fizzle. Ron: 2p. Dark Sprite Harry. 69 Damage. (531 Hp)  
Mariah: 1p. Pass Austin: 1p. (M) Myth Trap Alex. +25% M Alex: 4p, 2pp. (D) Super Chill Mariah. 80Dmg. (592 Hp)  
Harry: 2p. (B) Scarab Ron. 85 Dmg. (400 Hp)  
Ron: 2p. (B) Scarab Harry. 100 Dmg. (500 Hp)  
Mariah: 2p. (D)Ghoul Harry. 160 Dmg. (340 Hp) 80 Hp (678 Hp)  
Austin: 2p. (M)Troll Alex. 240 Dmg. (784 Hp)  
Alex: 5p, 3pp. (S) Tempest. All. 954 Dmg. (0 Hp, All.)

"Blimey, that was fun!" Ron said over the cheers of the crowd sitting in the Quiddage Feild. "You're going to be a little sore tomorrow, but other than that, You'll be fine." Mariah explained, laughing and High-fiving me.  
"Best Christmas ever!" Harry exclaimed, putting his cards away. "How do we get more cards?" He asked, cards safely away. "Well, normally you level up and get cards that way."  
"Speaking of Level Ups," Mariah said, "Harry gets Two." She tapped his shoulder twice, two level up rings arround him.  
"Level Three?" He asked, Looking at Ron. "Yeah. We all start at Level One. I've done alot of stuff for alot of people, so I'm level Thirty-Seven, as I've said. Austin and Mariah are level 9."  
"When can we play again?" Ron asked, putting his own cards away.  
"I dunno," I said, turning to Dumbledore, who was walking to us. "That was excellent, you five. I was thinking..." He started, looking at Harry. "I was thinking that maybe... We should start a Spiral Magic club for those who want to play."  
"That'd be awesome!" Mariah said, drinking one of the Purple potions we always carry.  
"So, my students," He said, adressing the crowd arround the Duelling ring that was no longer there. "Should these three teach Spiral Magic for a club? I think it'd be fun."  
"YEAH!" Was called from the crowd, soon chorused by many more. "So its settled. Say, Every Monday at five? I'll leave it to Alex to get the details out and about, but she has my premission."  
And thats how The Hogwarts Spiral Club was created. (Later that night, Harry Snuck out to see the Mirror of Esired or whatever.)

-Harry POV-  
"Dumbledore, what do you see when you look in the mirror?"  
"Why, I see myself holding up a pair of thick, woolen socks. One can never get enough socks. I got a pair this year from miss Alex."

-  
Like it? Love it? You want some more of it?  
Yeah? No? I suffered a spider coming down on my cards while I was writing this for you. Be happy. Last chapter on the Notepad! WOOOOOOO! 


	5. Chapters 13 to 16

**So, guys!**

**First chapter on the Word, and I guarantee it won't be so confusing this time.**

-Alex-

So, the whole fuss this day was that Snape was refereeing. I don't see what the big deal is… and the Golden Trio (That's what I started calling Ron, Hermione and Harry) were still sneaking around behind our backs, despite trying to help them and all. Later that day, I almost got dragged into watching a game. Instead, we played D&D again, talking about the group as the dice rolled. They came back and had a friggin' party in honor of their win. (Bright side, the cake was delicious!)

A few weeks later, "Hermione, the exams are forever away." Harry said.

"Ten weeks," she snapped. "That's like, a second to Nicholas Flamel."

"Who's Nicholas Ramelf?" Mariah asked, not looking up from her Potions book.

"He's six hundred years old." She explained, which sparked my interest, since the boys looked a little worried.

"What's so important about him, Harry?" I asked, trying to sound all sweet and innocent.

"He's-"

"He's no one of importance, Alex." Hermione interrupted, harrumphing and going back to studying.

After our little 'fight', we caught Hagrid looking up stuff about Dragons in the library. Since the Golden Trio liked Hagrid more, we (I) let them go without us (me).

A few days later, I was sitting in the commons room at about midnight and I caught Harry sneaking out.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, seeing the cloak over his arm.

"What am I doing?"

"What are you doing? Foiling my plans?"

"Foiling your plans?"

"Are you?"

"No?"

"Good. That'd be bad." I turned back to the fire, sad that Harry didn't get my reference. "But really," I turned back, "What ARE you doing?"

"Umm…" He looked around before answering. "Remember Hagrid looking up Dragons?"

"Yeaaaah?"

"Well, he had a Norwegian Ridgeback and now I'm off to take him to Ron's Brother Charlie for him to keep."

"That's nice of you." I turned back to the fire, listening to him leave.

Harry came back, Hermione and Neville behind him. They all looked really sad and angry, and I could just _tell_ that they got caught.

"Forget the cloak?" I asked, closing my eyes once more.

"Yeah…" Harry said, climbing his way to his probably-gunna-have-a-nightmare sleep.

Harry, Neville, and Hermione all got alike notes a few weeks later.

"Detention, huh?" I asked, reading Hermione's note.

"Yeah…"

"I'm going, too."

"You can't!" Hermione said.

"Sure I can. Snape will surely love to have me join you three."

Later that potions lesson, I walked up to Snape's desk and kicked it.

"Miss Stone!"

"Sandstone." I said, and kicked it again.

"Why are you kicking my desk, miss stone?"

"Sandstone, and it's sitting where I would like to stand." I said, using a reference from a book series.

"Detention! You can join those three with theirs." He motioned with his pen to Harry, Hermione and Neville. "Now please sit."

I sat down, hi-fiving Harry.

"Follow me," Filch said, Malfoy standing next to him. We all followed him, out to the Forbidden Forest.

We stopped by Hagrid.

"The Forbidden Forest?" Malfoy said, a hint of a scared tone creeping in. "But- there's monsters in there."

"Aww, Malfoy, don't worry! You guys got me!" I said, posing.

"Werewolves, I heard-" he said, continuing on.

"Alrih' you lot, listen up. You see that silvery stuff on the ground thar'? That's Unicorn Blood. There's a Unicorn in here that was hurt by summat'. We might have ter put it outta its misery, it's been hurt since yesterday. We'll split in two groups."

"But- What If something attacks us?"

"Send up a red spark. If you fin' the Unicorn, send up a green spark. Nothin'll attack me or Fang in here."

"Then can I go with Fang?"

"Sure. Alex, you, me, 'Ermione an' 'Arry will go this way; Neville, you and Malfoy will go with Fang that way."

We walked, and we walked… we walked and we walked… "I've never heard o' a unicorn bein' hurt like tha' before…" Hagrid said. "No Werewolf coulda' been doin' thi – GET BEHIND THAT TREE!" Hagrid pushed Harry and Hermione behind a huge oak, though I readied my wand. Hagrid readied an arrow. A few seconds later, he put the arrow back. "I knew it. Somethin's In here tha' shouldn't be." A few more minutes, and something ahead moved.

"WHO'S THAR? I'M ARMED!" He called, when a Centaur came out of nowhere. "Oh, Hello, Ronan."

"Good Evening to you, Hagrid." He thought for a second. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful 'round these parts, Ronan. There's sommat' bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Alex Sandstone, students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you three. He's a centaur."

I stepped forward in front of Hagrid and bowed to the Centaur, my wand over my heart. "Pleasure to meet such a majestic creature in another realm, Ronan. I'm from the Spiral, where most creatures like this are – er, were – fighting for Malistare."

I stepped back, hiding a laugh from Ronan's expression.

"Good Evening. And do you learn anything up at the school?"

"Erm-" Harry said…

"A bit…" Hermione replied, shy.

"A bit, hm?" Ronan looked to the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."

"Well, Ronan, we're in here looking for a hurt Unicorn. Seen anything unusual tonight?"

He looked skyward again. "Mars is unusually bright tonight." I resisted the urge to force some info out of the beast. Maybe grab the hem of his not-there shirt and force some lunch money outta the Horse. Yeah, that'd likely get me killed.

"I mean somethin' a bit nearer to home. Oh, hello Bane." Another centaur came and stood next to Ronan. "Seen anythin' unusual about an injured unicorn?"

Bane looked up. "Mars is Unusually bright tonight."

"We heard," Hagrid said. "Well, lemme know if ye' see anythin',"

Few minutes after that – erm – pleasant visit, we saw red sparks.

"Hagrid! The others are in trouble!" Harry said.

"You three wait here! STAY ON THE PATH! I'll be back!" And he ran off.

I rolled on my heels. "What now?" Harry whispered something to Hermione, who whispered back. Hagrid came back.

"Rih', we're switching groups. 'Arry, Alex, you and Draco go with Fang."

I glared at Malfoy, who glared back at Harry. He's been afraid to meet my eyes since he came to our first Spiral meeting.

_Right, FLASHBACK!_

"Welcome to the Spiral Club! Did everyone grab a wand?" I had asked, catching sight of Malfoy laughing at the silly shapes in the back. "Draco! How nice of you to volunteer to show people how it's done!" I said, the crowd pushing him forward to the Ring. "The Symbols are like this. Now, members, who will he fight? Me, Ron, Harry, Austin, or Mariah?" A lot of people called for me to face him, a lot for Harry, too.

"Alright, since it seems to be a tie…" I dragged another Slytherin, Malfoy's sister, onto the field. "Two on two!"

Alex: 1,457 hp. Harry: 715 hp. Malfoys: 600 hp.

Alex: 2p, 1pp. (S) Storm Blade – Harry. +30% S

Harry: 1p. (S) Storm Snake – Draco. 150 dmg. (450 hp)

Draco: 1p. (M) Blood Bad – Alex. 100 dmg. (1,357 hp)

Mary: 1p. (F) Fire Cat – Alex. 65 dmg. (1,262 hp)

Alex: 3p, 2pp. (S) Thermic Shield – Harry. -70% F + I.

Harry: 1p. (B) Scarab – Mary. 94 dmg. (506 Hp)

Draco: 1p. (S) Storm Snake – Alex. 141 Dmg. (1,121 Hp.)

Mary: 1p. (I) Ice Beetle – Harry. 30 dmg. (685 Hp)

Alex: 4p, 2pp. (L) Legend Shield. -70% M + D.

Harry: 1p. Pass.

Draco: 1p. (D) Dark Fairy – Harry. 12 dmg. (673 hp)

Mary: 1p. (F) Fire Cat – Harry. 28 dmg. (655 Hp)

Alex: 5p, 3pp. (S) Storm Blade – Alex. +35% S.

Harry: 2p. (F) Fire Cat – Mary. 85 Dmg. (421 Hp)

Alex: 6p, 4pp. (S) Tempest – all. 1040 Dmg. (0 Hp, all.)

Level Up: Harry (Lv. 4!)

(That day they also decided Gryffendors were Fire, Slytherin was Death, Hufflepuff was Balance, and Ravenclaw was Storm.)

_End Flashback. Whubamm, right?_

We took Fang and went on our merry way. I started singing and skipping, too, to Malfoy's horror. "We're off to find the Uni! The Injured uni of Oz! He is a un a wonderful un, if ever a un there was! If ever oh ever a Un there was, the Unicorn is one because; because, because, because, because, becAUUUUUUUUUUUUSE! Because of the wonderful Un he was!"

Then, we came across the unicorn.

It was dead.

It was so sad but beautiful…

Harry took a step toward it, and then a hissing sound came from nowhere. A cloaked figure stepped from the shadows. Malfoy screamed and ran, Fang right behind him. Something was there… Harry clutched his head and staggered backward.

-No POV-

Something shot Alex right through the stomach. She coughed up blood and fell to the ground in one smooth motion. A Centaur jumped in front of Harry. "Can you carry her and ride?" He asked. "You need to get back to Hagrid. The forest isn't safe at this time, especially for you. My name is Firenze."

Harry climbed back into the Common Room after dropping Alex at the Infirmary. He then shook Ron awake. "Snape wants the stone for Voldemort, and Voldemort's waiting in the forest, and all this time we just thought Snape wanted to get rich…."

-Austin POV-

_Haha, guys, got you now. _


End file.
